


Kevin's father

by Sa1989



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Kevin gets a call about his father
Kudos: 2





	Kevin's father

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more one shots like this

Kevin was at Molly's having a drink and was trying to work out what the hell he was meant to to do. Today he had received a phone call he had bee dreading for years and now he had received it, he still wasn't ready to deal with it. Just then Kevin spotted kim walking towards him, Ke,. There was a time he had hoped kim would be more than just a friend but that time had pasted long ago. Kim took the sit across from her partner and gave him a smile. She had come to molly's tonight hoping to find him here. When you work closely with someone, you develop a deep bond and your own special language. This is aspecialy true for people who work in emergency services because one wrong move could mean the difference between life and death, all day long kim had been getting the sense that something was troubling kev but respected him enough not to push for answers before he was ready. So kim sat and drank with her partner knowing that her presence was enough to let him know she had his back. Kevin was glad for her silent comfort. Eventually he spoke "I got a phone call from the prison saying my father is up for early parole"  
Kim was surprised because in all the years they had known each other, he had never spoken about his parents. Kim had just assumed that they were dead but clearly that wasn't the case.  
"I didn't know your father was in prison" kim said because what else was there to say  
"Yeah, he was convicted of vehicular manslaughter about 10 years ago" Kevin responded in a dead voice.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Kim said offering to listen.  
"Not much to say, he and my mum had been at a new year's eve party and he decided to drive them home even though he had been drinking. He crashed into another Vehical, killing my mum and the driver of the other car."  
"Kev I'm so sorry" kim couldn't even begin to understand how he must feel  
"Thank, I just don't know what I should tell the parole board next week." Kevin was confused about his feelings because he hated his father but vinessa and Jordan deserve to know their father, didn't they? They had been so young when he went to prison they barely remembered him. Kevin had allowed his father and siblings to have contact through letters but had never taken vinessa and Jordan to visit him because prison was no place for children to see.  
Kim laid her hand on kevin's and gave him the best advice she could "just speak from heart"


End file.
